


Restless Nights

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko has a nightmare and Momo and Appa help him through it.Aang is watching and realises just how deep the scar on the prince’s face really goes.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Appa & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Momo & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Periphyton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/gifts).



> Another prompt guys!

Red, hot heat, flashed across his face, the smell of burning skin filling the arena.

Azula’s cackles and Iroh’s panicked yell for help.

He heard someone scream.

He thinks it’s him.

Through smoke and his good eye he sees Ozai sneer.

Then the scene switches. 

He sees Aang at his feet.

Burns across his entire body, charred flesh peeling off bones.

He can hear the words he says.

“I trusted you.”

And then he sees Ozai smile with pride and satisfaction and Azula genuinely hugs him.

“Good job, Zuko,” Ozai says, grinning with sick satisfaction at what remains of Aang’s body.

“We’re all proud of you, Zuzu,” Azula says, a bright twinkle in her eyes.

Zuko looks and sees the Fire Nation cheering for him.

On the other side, he sees Katara. Toph. Sokka. 

And their tears and hate-filled eyes.

Directed at him.

He looked into a mirror that had appeared.

He felt the breath leave his body.

He didn’t have his scar.

He stood there, proud and tall in the robes of a Crown Prince.

But the crown in his head lay heavy and a fire burnt all around him.

He felt like he was drowning and burning at the same time.

‘Such a strange feeling’ he thinks hazily through the smoke.

The flames engulf him.

A scream tore itself from Zuko’s throat as he woke up.

Sweat gathers in his brow as he tries to control his breathing.

A tiny head peeks in from the door.

“Momo?” Zuko asks once he manages to somewhat regulate his breathing.

The tiny flying lemur chitters and lands in his lap.

Zuko feels his breath even out as he pets Momo’s head.

“Thank you, Momo,” he murmurs.

Momo hugs him as much as he can.

Zuko lets out a wet laugh.

Momo reaches up on his cheek and attempts to wipe away his tears.

Zuko blinks in surprise. When did he start crying?

Momo grabs his hand and pulls him out the door.

He lets himself get pulled out.

Momo drags him over to Appa.

The sky bison legs out a rumble when he sees the Fire Nation Prince.

Zuko lays next to Appa, laying on his fuzzy body for warmth.

Momo flies off to return with a blanket.

Zuko curls up in the blanket leaning on Appa with Momo laughing in his lap.

The two animals gaze at him expectantly.

Zuko lets out a shaky breath before starting.

“I know you guys probably don’t understand me but it’s ok. I had another nightmare about my scar. Not many people know about how I got it. But it was my dad. That’s right. Perfect Fire Lord Ozai burned his son. Actually, that’s more believable than believing that my father is perfect,” Zuko lets out a bitter chuckle.

Appa lets out a whine, licking Zuko’s scarred cheek.

Zuko laughs. “No, it’s fine now. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore except for a few phantom pains. Anyway, my dream was about how he burnt me. I remembered the pain. The gasps of shock. Azula’s laugh. Ozai’s look when he looked at me. The screams of pain I let out. It was….terrifying. And then I had a worse dream. I killed Aang. And my dad and Azula were proud and the Fire Nation was cheering. But Katara, Sokka, and Toph hated me. And that was worse than getting burnt.”

Momo chitters curling up closer to the fire bender.

Zuko looks to the sky. “I’d never hurt him, you know. I'd rather kill my self. I wouldn’t hurt anyone here. Promise. And Appa, if I do, please throw me off the edge of the temple.”

Appa growls and Zuko pats his side.

“It’s fine, really. If it’s them or me, choose them. I don’t deserve kindness.”

Zuko closes his eyes with his last word.

He hears Appa snore and feels Momo’s heart beat against his stomach.

He slowly is lulled to sleep by the peaceful atmosphere.

Little did he know a certain air bender was watching.

Aang wanted to cry.

They were so harsh to him.

Especially Katara.

At one point they might have thought it was ok because he chased them.

But he was doing it to earn the love of a family that burnt him and abandoned him.

And it was heartbreaking.

He watched as Appa and Momo comforted the teenager.

And that’s what he was.

Just a kid like the rest of them.

But hurt so much more.

Aang creeps over to them.

He lays down next to Zuko to lay the fire bender's head on his lap.

He gently traces the scar on his face.

Aang made up his mind, then and there.

He was going to help Zuko heal, no matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
